When Fangirls Attack Or At Least Propose
by MochaKimono
Summary: Old, short, silly story. A crazed fangirl infiltrates Team Rocket headquarters to express her attraction to the Boss, to his utmost chagrin.


You Can Never Be Safe From Fangirls  
  
MeowthHB  
  
Whoa. This was totally random. I was thinking, "What if my inner Giovanni-loving self manifested as an actual character in Pokemon?"  
  
This is what chaos ensued shortly after that thought. Beware.  
  
----  
  
If she wasn't evil, why did she join?  
  
Her semi-soft-heart did her in every time. That and her ignorance of battle strategy had left her hopelessly stuck on basic grunt level, and being so distant from a promotion meant no invitations to special meetings, or privileges to freely walk HQ...  
  
Which meant...she didn't get to see -him-.  
  
Which was a bad thing.  
  
Osanna had joined Team Rocket for one reason only - to be near Giovanni. But he was always busy fighting gym challenges, or just sulking in his office, and couldn't be disturbed by a lowly grunt like her. It just wasn't fair. Those foul-ups Jesse and James had to be the worst agents in history, and they got to speak to him every other day.  
  
But Osanna wasn't one to let things get her down. She'd just have to try harder. Or fail more often...That's how Jesse and James got so much attention; failure after failure.  
  
Or maybe she wouldn't waste another moment, and just march straight up to his office, and --  
  
"What are you doing up here?" someone demanded. She stopped, not even realizing she had started walking just from the mere thought of seeing Gio.  
  
She looked up at the higher-level Rocket. "I'm taking a stroll," she said.  
  
"Well, stroll elsewhere. This floor is restricted to expendables like you," the other Rocket sneered, and pushed past her in their rush to somewhere else. Apparently they didn't care enough to escort her away as well, leaving her free to explore and poke around as she wished until she found the Boss' office.  
  
Eventually her feet carried her to the correct door, and luckily, no one was standing guard or anything. She took a breath and knocked.  
  
"What is it?" came his dark, broody voice. She couldn't help but shiver.  
  
She coughed, adjusting her voice to match that of Cassidy's. "It's me, sir. I have to...uh...report something to you. Right now. Mister. I mean, ma'am. I mean, sir," she said, getting flustered just thinking about hearing his voice again.  
  
There was a pause dripping with confusion and skeptisism on his part, and finally he said, to Osanna's relief, "Very well. Come in."  
  
She opened the door without a second thought and marched right up a foot in front of his desk before he had time to ask where the real Cassidy was.  
  
There he was, half-obscured in shadows, hair slicked back and legs crossed and a heavy-browed look like some Italian waiter wondering where the %#$@ing tip was. Well, maybe he had been a waiter in his youth, though right now in his neon-orange business suit he looked completely different. And completely sexy. Raarr.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?" he demanded angrily.  
  
"I'm Osanna. You hired me, remember?" She immediately felt like slapping herself on the forehead for saying THAT.  
  
His brows furrowed. Ooo, he was steaming now. He pointed at the door without moving a single other muscle on his body. "Out. Now."  
  
"But! But!" she protested. He glared impatiently, as if saying, 'you have ten seconds before I throw you out myself'. Not like she'd really mind being picked up by those big, strong arms and tossed around like a ragdoll by Mr Sexylicious himself.  
  
"But I want to marry you! ...sir!" she said, knowing it probably didn't matter by now what she said, she was getting a one-way ticket to unemployment either way.  
  
His I'm-Evil-And-Loving-It demeanor faded away as his eyebrows shot straight up to his hairline. His still-pointing finger dropped with a thunk to the desk. Osanna winched sympathetically; that was going to bruise for certain. Now she felt guilty, making him hurt himself like that. But in a moment, he was back to looking malevolent again, glaring at Osanna for who-knows-what-now.  
  
"Just...Get out. Now."  
  
"I'm not fired?" she squeaked hopefully.  
  
"You might be if you're not out of my site in three seconds. One, two..."  
  
She was already zipping down the hallway by then, red as a radish, though as far as she knew radishes weren't exactly red. Either way, she was blushing down to her toes, eyes all a-glittering and lips a-grinning.  
  
If she had been that stupid and not gotten fired...  
  
She smiled to herself in giddiness. Oh, he SO digged her. 


End file.
